Muiraquitã
by Ptyxx
Summary: Continuação de Nhandu. Uma Rapsódia Brasileira.


**Muiraquitã (continuação de "Nhandu")**

**Prólogo**

Certo dia, caminhando pela praia de Andirá, Harry e Severus encontraram uma loja de ervas, amuletos e poções. Severus puxou Harry lá para dentro, e Harry se viu cercado dos objetos mais estranhos: velas coloridas, colares, búzios, atabaques, figas, cachimbos, maracás... Severus foi direto para a seção de ervas e poções. Uma velha índia se aproximou para falar com ele, e Severus perguntou algo a respeito de uma poção.

A índia, a princípio, se mostrou reticente e arredia, mas Severus, com seus métodos Sytherin, questionou a eficácia da poção, e a velha, sem perceber que estava caindo na cilada, começou a explicar por que, obviamente, a poção funcionava. Logo, Severus e a índia, que se chamava Jurema, estavam conversando como velhos amigos, apesar do português de Severus ser ainda muito deficiente. Harry, que estava apenas começando a aprender a língua, entendia muito pouco do que eles diziam — captava, apenas, o sentido geral. A índia chamava Harry de "menino dos olhos de muiraquitã". Severus lhe perguntou porque o chamava assim, e Jurema explicou que o muiraquitã é um amuleto feito de pedra verde, e que dá muita sorte a quem o possui.

Quando, enfim, Severus e Harry saíram da loja, Severus havia se comprometido a confeccionar uma poção que curava gripe. Jurema lhe dissera que, caso ela a conseguisse vender, Severus ficaria com 70 da renda.

Ora, nada mais fácil de preparar do que uma Poção Reanimadora. A poção teve uma ótima aceitação. Logo, Severus estava produzindo também poções calmantes e revigorantes — nada que tivesse nenhum efeito considerado muito estranho para os Muggles. Ainda assim, as poções de Severus começaram a vender mais do que cerveja na praia. Jurema as redistribuía para lojas de outras praias, e a procura aumentava cada vez mais, a ponto de Jurema aconselhar Severus a instalar um telefone em sua casa e comprar um computador, para facilitar os negócios. Severus e Harry seguiram o conselho da índia, mas logo perceberam que teriam de abrir uma empresa.

Seus amigos brasileiros lhes disseram que era impossível uma empresa pequena pagar impostos no Brasil e sobreviver, e ensinaram-lhe algumas técnicas básicas do famoso "jeitinho brasileiro". Usando de "jeitinho", mais um pouco de hackerismo mágico e um ou outro Feitiço do Esquecimento, Severus conseguiu resolver os problemas burocráticos. Depois de muitas pesquisas, e sabendo que os brasileiros adoravam nomes exóticos, Severus escolhera o nome de "Pharmakon" para a sua "farmácia de manipulação". Severus explicara a Harry que "Pharmakon" era uma palavra grega intraduzível, que significava ao mesmo tempo "remédio" e "veneno", além de "tinta" e "perfume", e muitas outras coisas. Felizmente, a maioria dos brasileiros não sabia disso.

A fama de Severus fez com que as pessoas começassem a telefonar ou deixar recados na loja de Jurema pedindo que ele fizesse ou desmanchasse "trabalhos", ou caçasse animais fantásticos para elas. Desmanchar "trabalhos" era algo bastante complexo, pois envolvia feitiços de umbanda e candomblé. Muitas vezes Severus e Harry conseguiam resolver o problema com os feitiços que conheciam — às vezes um _Finite Incantatum_, um _Episkey_, um _Evanesco_ ou uma simples transfiguração resolvia o problema —, mas outras vezes eles simplesmente não entendiam como funcionavam os feitiços e não conseguiam desfazê-los. Já "fazer trabalhos", além de envolver um tipo de magia com que eles não sabiam lidar, era algo contra seus princípios, porque em geral implicava em causar malefícios a alguém.

Outros casos, Harry aprendera a resolver com facilidade. Por exemplo, caçar Lobisomens ou Mulas-Sem-Cabeça não exigia muita habilidade. A princípio, eles haviam estranhado, pois os lobisomens brasileiros não eram como os que eles conheciam. Tanto o Lobisomem brasileiro como a Mula-Sem-Cabeça eram seres ideados sob a influência da moral católica. A Mula-Sem-Cabeça era uma mulher que tivera relações sexuais com um padre e, por isso, se transformara em uma mula de cor marrom ou preta. Embora não possuísse cabeça, ela soltava fogo pelas ventas. Além disso, possuía ferraduras de aço ou prata em seus cascos e um relincho pavoroso e altíssimo. A Mula-Sem-Cabeça costumava aparecer somente durante a noite, e principalmente na noite de quinta para sexta-feira, ainda mais se a lua fosse cheia. Harry logo aprendera que existem duas maneiras de acabar com o encantamento que fez a mulher virar Mula-Sem-Cabeça: a primeira consistia em arrancar-lhe o cabresto; a outra era furá-la tirando sangue (uma gota no mínimo) com um alfinete virgem. Um simples feitiço paralisante resolvia o problema.

Quanto ao Lobisomem brasileiro, um misto de lobo e homem, era o filho da união da mulher que se transformara em Mula-Sem-Cabeça com o padre. Até os treze anos, era um menino como os outros, exceto pela palidez da sua pele. Porém, depois do décimo terceiro aniversário, todas as noites de terça e sexta-feira ele perambulava pelos acampamentos e terrenos ermos, matando cães e atacando pessoas. O Lobisomem podia ser, também, o sétimo filho de um casal, ou um filho incestuoso que, por desventura, se encontrasse, na sexta-feira à noite, em lugar onde um cavalo houvesse se espojado. Daí por diante, todas as sextas-feiras, da meia-noite às duas da manhã, o Lobisomem precisava cumprir sua ronda fatídica, visitando sete cemitérios, sete vilas, sete partidas do mundo, sete outeiros, sete encruzilhadas, até regressar ao mesmo espojadouro, onde retomava a forma humana. Como homem, era extremamente pálido, magro, macilento, de orelhas compridas e nariz afilado. Para desencanta-lo bastava o menor ferimento que causasse perda de sangue, principalmente se provocado por bala untada com cera que ardeu em três missas do galo. Se alguém por acaso se sujasse com seu sangue, herdaria sua triste sina.

Aos poucos, Harry começou a se especializar em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas Brasileiras, enquanto Severus geria a Pharmakon. De vez em quando um ajudava o outro, especialmente quando havia alguma tarefa difícil a desempenhar. Harry, sempre auxiliado pelas cobras, ajudava Severus a colher ervas na mata. E quando Harry precisava caçar algum Lobisomem ou Mula-Sem-Cabeça, Severus sempre estava pronto a acompanhá-lo.

Tudo funcionava muito bem, exceto quando outros seres mágicos da região se encarregavam de atrapalhar seu trabalho. Entre esses seres, havia, por exemplo, o Saci-Pererê, um negrinho de uma perna só, com carapuça vermelha e cachimbo na boca, que usava uma carapuça vermelha que lhe dava a habilidade de desaparecer quando bem entendesse, em geral criando um pequeno furacão. Era um ser endiabrado que gostava de fazer tranças que ninguém conseguia desmanchar nas crinas dos cavalos, ou de esconder coisas. Gostava também de assustar os cavalos e outros animais assobiando nas noites ventosas. O segredo para escravizar um Saci-Pererê era tirar-lhe a carapuça. O problema era que havia centenas deles, e os outros acabavam aparecendo para resgatar o que havia sido aprisionado. Pois um Saci-Pererê certa vez trançara as palhas da vassoura de Harry. Não houve jeito de as destrançar — eles acabaram tendo de trocar toda a palha da vassoura.

Já o Curupira, um moleque de cabeleira vermelha e pés invertidos (dedos virados para trás e calcanhar para frente), muitas vezes os enganava deixando seus rastros falsos no chão, ou chamando-os com assobios e sinais. Mas logo eles entenderam que o Curupira era também um protetor das árvores e da caça e que, se lhe oferecessem comida, ele lhe contava os segredos da mata.

O pior de todos esses seres, no entanto, era o Caipora, um indiozinho esperto, fumando sempre um cachimbo, rosto redondo, um olho só no meio da testa, cabeleira hirta, cavalgando um porco ou caititu e agitando um galho de japecanga. Severus e Harry andavam sempre com um tição flamejante quando precisavam sair à noite e andar pela floresta, porque o Caipora fugia instintivamente da claridade. O grande problema do Caipora era que, quem o encontrasse passaria a ter má sorte em tudo. O Caipora era um verdadeiro rei das selvas e, por meio do contato do focinho do porco que cavalgava, da vara de ferrão, do galho de japecanga ou por uma simples ordem verbal, podia ressuscitar animais mortos.

Até o momento, eles haviam conseguido evitar o Caipora. Nunca haviam, também, se deparado com nenhuma Uiara, e Severus brincava dizendo que, como ele era gay, não corria esse risco. A Uiara era um ser de rara beleza que vivia nos rios e lagos, e fascinava aquele que caía em seu poder, induzindo-o a lançar-se na água. Os indivíduos fascinados pelas Uiaras, quando não afogavam e eram retirados da água, declaravam haver visto palácios encantados no fundo do rio, tendo sido acompanhado por uma bela mulher, se a vítima era homem, ou por dois belos homens, se era mulher.

Fazendo um balanço geral, as coisas iam muito bem para eles: estavam ganhando razoavelmente bem e seu relacionamento era o melhor possível. As eventuais brigas nunca haviam sido tão sérias a ponto de não serem resolvidas no mesmo dia — ou na mesma noite, quando iam para a cama.

s:S:s:S:s

**I – Natal**

Faltava pouco mais de um mês para o Natal. Ia ser estranho, comemorar o Natal no verão. E mais estranho ainda era ver os brasileiros enfeitando pinheiros exatamente como os povos do hemisfério norte faziam, com bonecos de neve, renas e algodão imitando neve.

— Você vai passar o Natal com os Weasleys? — perguntou-lhe Severus, enquanto passeavam, vestido como Muggles, pela cidadezinha de Andirá, com suas ruas e lojas já enfeitadas para o Natal.

Harry teve vontade de chorar. Jamais passaria pela sua cabeça passar o Natal longe de Severus, mas Severus não entendia. Severus achava que Harry poderia deixá-lo a qualquer momento.

— Claro que não — respondeu Harry. — Não ia ter graça, sem você.

— Não quero que fique comigo por obrigação. Eu acho o Natal um aborrecimento, e sou péssima companhia. É evidente que você não está feliz.

Harry franziu o cenho.

— Seu bobo, eu fiquei triste porque você não acredita que eu quero estar com você.

Severus olhou para ele com aquele jeito intenso, que fazia Harry ficar imediatamente "ligado".

— Você quer mesmo passar o Natal comigo... Acho que vai se arrepender. Mas, já que insiste, eu quero que tenhamos um Natal o mais tipicamente inglês possível. Que dia é hoje?

— 22 de novembro, por quê?

— Hoje é sábado. Pelas barbas de Merlin, amanhã é o último domingo antes do Advento. Acho que ainda dá tempo — disse Severus, enigmaticamente. — Vamos voltar àquele supermercado grandão por onde passamos ainda há pouco.

s:S:s:S:s

Intrigado, Harry viu Severus entrar no supermercado e ir direto à seção de frutas secas, onde comprou 250 g de nozes e de amêndoas, e depois um pacote de passas de uvas e um de cerejas cristalizadas. Na seção de bebidas, Severus pegou um conhaque. A meio caminho de alguma outra seção, Severus parou e olhou para Harry com cara de dúvida.

— Nós temos cravo e canela em casa, não temos?

— Temos.

— E noz moscada?

— Também.

— Então não há nada mais a fazer por aqui. Precisamos passar em uma boa padaria e comprar açúcar mascavo.

— Tem uma delicatessen lá na praia do Manacá. É meio longe.

— Vamos pagar e procurar um canto para nos escondermos e aparatarmos lá.

s:S:s:S:s

Quando chegaram em casa, Severus foi para a cozinha, colocou sobre a mesa os ingredientes que havia comprado e mais ovos, sal, margarina e três pãezinhos e começou a picar um pãozinho em pedaços pequenos.

— Quer que eu ajude? — perguntou Harry.

— Sim. Pode ir picando esses pãezinhos enquanto eu bato os ovos.

Harry tentou ativar seus poderes dedutivos.

— Você vai fazer um pudim. Um pudim de Natal.

Severus, que já estava quebrando os ovos sobre uma gamela, ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele.

— Só agora você deduziu isso?

— Ora, Severus, você e pudins de Natal não são uma associação muito óbvia.

Para o deleite de Harry, Severus esboçou um sorriso. Logo, no entanto, ele ficou sério, e até tristonho.

— Como você sabe, meu pai era Muggle. Ele morreu quando eu ainda era criança. Ele era cristão. Era um homem muito religioso. Quando eu era pequeno, passava o Natal na casa de meus avós paternos, e minha avó me ensinou a fazer o pudim de Natal tradicional.

Era a primeira vez que Severus falava na infância. Harry nem quis perguntar mais nada, de tão surpreso e orgulhoso por Severus estar-se abrindo com ele.

— Terminou de picar os pãezinhos? Então comece a picar as nozes e as amêndoas. Aqui. Essa quantidade deve dar. Corte as amêndoas bem fininho.

— Humm... Estou me sentindo na aula de Poções.

— Espero que você seja mais competente aqui do que era lá!

A frase sarcástica não continha nenhum veneno. Era apenas o jeito de Severus, sempre provocando, sempre antagonizando-o. Harry estava acostumado. Às vezes respondia na mesma moeda, outras vezes não. Naquele momento ele não quis responder, pois esperava que Severus retomasse o assunto anterior.

Quando Harry terminou de picar, Severus lhe passou uma outra gamela.

— Junte os pedacinhos de pão, as nozes, amêndoas, passas e cerejas na mesma gamela. Acrescente 225 g. de açúcar mascavo... Meça ali naquela caneca graduada. Depois acrescente também 225 g de margarina. Por fim, junte uma colher de chá de canela, cravos e noz moscada, e uma pitada de sal, e misture tudo.

Harry se concentrou para não cometer nenhum erro. Estava tão concentrado que levou um susto quando Severus segurou a gamela e tirou-a de suas mãos.

— Agora deixe-me acrescentar os ovos e o conhaque. Com isso, completamos os treze ingredientes tradicionais.

— Treze? Isso tem algum significado místico? — perguntou Harry.

— Sim. Os treze ingredientes representam Cristo e os doze apóstolos. Agora estou mexendo tudo do leste para oeste, para simbolizar a jornada dos três reis magos. A idéia é que todos os membros da família mexam, e façam um pedido secreto enquanto o fazem.

Um pedido secreto. O que Severus teria pedido? E o que Harry iria pedir? Pensou em pedir que Severus ficasse com ele para sempre, mas a idéia lhe pareceu muito egoísta. Talvez Severus não quisesse isso. Só quando Severus lhe passou a gamela para mexer Harry teve idéia do que iria pedir: que Severus fosse inocentado pelo Mundo Mágico e pudesse ser um homem livre outra vez. Severus parecia feliz, ali, com ele, mas Harry sabia o quanto seu orgulho estava ferido.

Severus jogou um sicle na massa que Harry estava mexendo.

— Além da moeda de prata, que traz a riqueza para quem a encontra, a tradição manda que se inclua no pudim um anel, que obriga o infeliz que o encontra a casar-se em um ano, um dedal e um botão, que garantem aos felizardos que o encontram a manutenção de seu estado de solteira ou solteiro, respectivamente. Como somos só dois aqui, eu não acho apropriado incluir esses itens.

Harry refletiu a respeito das possibilidades.

— Oh... Realmente, se um de nós tirasse o anel e outro o botão... ia ser estranho. Mas você poderia incluir só o anel, quem sabe? Isso é, se você tem um anel.

— Isso me parece uma forma de trapacear com a tradição, sr. Potter... Parece-me que você está se deixando contagiar pelo jeitinho brasileiro.

Harry sorriu, e Severus tirou do bolso um anel e jogou dentro da massa. Harry reconheceu o belo anel com um nó celta que eles haviam visto na vitrine de uma joalheria da cidade alguns dias atrás. Viu-o desaparecer no meio da massa e virou-se para Severus. Harry quase perdeu o fôlego quando seus olhos se encontraram. Como era possível sentir algo tão intenso? O que era aquilo?

— Acho... que você deveria mexer mais um pouco — disse Severus, num tom hesitante que Harry jamais ouvira nele.

Harry obedeceu e mexeu até que Severus pegou a gamela de suas mãos e depositou-a sobre o balcão da pia.

— Agora a massa deve descansar durante a noite.

— Vamos precisar de um ramo de azevinhos para pôr em cima — disse Harry. — Não existe azevinho por aqui, não é?

— Não deve ser fácil de encontrar.

— Uns dias antes do Natal eu vou para a Inglaterra e trago um ramo de azevinhos. E também alguns crackers!

Severus fez uma careta de repulsa, e Harry riu.

s:S:s:S:s

O almoço de Natal foi tipicamente inglês: peru recheado, batatas assadas com legumes, molho de pão, molho de cranberry (que Harry havia trazido da Inglaterra três dias antes) e carne.

Como manda a tradição, eles disputaram o osso esterno, ou "jogador", e Harry ganhou. Severus resmungou algo sobre Harry ter sorte demais. Desta vez, Harry desejou apenas ter outros natais tão felizes quanto aquele.

Severus trouxe o pudim já flamejante da cozinha e apagou as luzes ao entrar na sala onde eles estavam almoçando.

Harry encontrou o anel na primeira fatia que comeu. A moeda de prata só apareceu algumas fatias depois, no prato de Severus.

— Eu vou ter de me casar em menos de um ano — disse Harry. — E você vai ficar rico e será um ótimo partido. Quer se casar comigo, Severus?

— Se eu não o conhecesse bem, diria que você é de Slytherin. Sim, eu sei; o chapéu pensou em colocar você em Slytherin. Tolice. Você é Gryffindor até os ossos.

— Que diabo de resposta é essa? Eu pedi você em casamento e você me vem com um raciocínio absurdo a respeito de Casas!

— Jovem Gryffindor, eu sou um homem perseguido pela lei. E não sei se você reparou que nós somos dois homens. Não existe casamento gay entre bruxos, a não ser na Escandinávia.

— Argh. Tudo isso é muito errado. — De repente, Harry se sentiu zangado e vulnerável. — Por que você pôs essa droga de anel no pudim, então?

Severus tomou a mão de Harry entre as suas e colocou o anel em seu dedo anular da mão esquerda.

— É só um símbolo, Harry.

Então Severus tirou do bolso um outro anel, com um padrão de nó celta levemente diferente, e pôs em seu próprio dedo, e Harry sentiu os olhos arderem. Harry se levantou e foi sentar-se no colo de Severus. O beijo que trocaram tinha gosto de conhaque, passas de uvas e um desejo tão forte que levaria mais do que uma vida para ser satisfeito.

s:S:s:S:s

No dia 26 Harry foi visitar os Weasleys e ficou sabendo, pelo sr. Weasley, que o julgamento de Severus seria no dia 22 de janeiro.

Harry e Severus passaram o Ano Novo vendo os fogos de artifício na praia, junto a todo o povo de Andirá. Muitas pessoas os reconheciam e passavam para cumprimentá-los e desejar-lhes um feliz Ano Novo. Harry fez questão de cumprir o costume local, de pular sete ondas "para dar sorte". Severus ficou só olhando, de longe, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

O aniversário de Severus caiu numa sexta-feira. Como Severus andava trabalhando muito, Harry achou que era uma boa idéia obrigá-lo a tirar um fim de semana de folga: deu-lhe de presente uma excursão de barco até a Ilha de Ipuã, onde havia um luxuoso hotel à beira da praia. Na verdade, como Harry estava planejando ir para a Grã-Bretanha na semana seguinte e ficar lá durante uma semana até o julgamento de Severus, Harry queria, também, deixar boas recordações. Afinal, agora Severus era popular ali na praia, e o que não faltava por ali eram homens atraentes, de pele morena e músculos bem definidos...

s:S:s:S:s

**II – Uiara**

Harry fora para a Inglaterra cinco dias antes da data do julgamento de Severus, dizendo que voltaria em uma semana, assim que tivesse o veredito.

Mas já fazia três semanas que Harry se fora. Severus estava entrando em desespero. Ele não podia contactar ninguém no Mundo Mágico, sob pena de ser preso. Não tinha nenhum aliado em quem pudesse confiar.

Todas as possibilidades nefastas passavam pela cabeça de Severus: Harry fora preso; Harry fora atacado; Harry reencontrara sua donzela arturiana e decidira deixá-lo, ou, mais simplesmente, Harry se cansara dele.

Quanto mais os dias se passavam, mais as coisas perdiam o interesse para Severus. Passava horas sentado à beira do lago, lembrando-se de como Harry gostava de se sentar ali e tocar flauta, cercado por suas amigas cobras.

O som das águas o acalmava um pouco, mas também lhe trazia uma forte melancolia.

Um dia viu Harry dentro das águas translúcidas, brincando com os peixinhos que passavam sobre a pele clara de seu corpo, sacudindo os negros cabelos revoltos, os olhos verdes brilhando tão forte que Severus mal conseguia fitá-los. As flores brancas e lilases dos aguapés formavam uma grinalda sobre sua testa, e um sorriso delicioso pairava nos lábios finos e rosados entreabertos para um beijo.

Severus estendeu as mãos para ele, mas a imagem fugiu.

No dia seguinte, Severus estava lá de novo, à beira do lago. As águas o chamavam e só a solidão do lago o encantava. Harry surgiu de novo, estendendo os braços para ele. Severus enterrou a cabeça nas mãos. Era a Uiara. Sabia que era a Uiara, mas não tinha forças para resistir.

Quando ergueu a cabeça para procurá-lo de novo, não o achou, e sentiu-se mais infeliz e solitário do que nunca.

Um dia chegou a se jogar nas águas, mas a Uiara não veio buscá-lo. Nem a Uiara o queria.

s:S:s:S:s

— Severus?

A muito custo, Severus, sentado em um rochedo à beira do lago, conseguiu se virar para trás, na direção daquele som que ressoara de modo estranho em seu íntimo.

Parado junto a ele, com um ar preocupado, estava aquele garoto impossível e que havia roubado seu coração. Devia ser outra miragem. Não era, com certeza, a Uiara, pois a imagem estava em terra firme, sobre o rochedo.

— Severus, o que aconteceu? Você está tão magro, tão abatido! Venha, vamos para casa.

Severus não queria nem fechar os olhos para que a miragem não se desfizesse. Não iria suportar se isso acontecesse.

s:S:s:S:s

**III - Mboitatá**

Harry se assustou ao ver o estado em que Severus se encontrava. Parecia que ele não comia há semanas, e provavelmente não comia mesmo. Harry fez uma sopa com caldo de galinha em tabletes, arroz e alguns legumes que colheu na horta, e os dois comeram em silêncio. Severus parecia fraco até para falar. Harry tinha muitas novidades a lhe contar, mas Severus não parecia completamente lúcido.

Depois da sopa, Severus se deixou conduzir para a cama. Harry só consegui dormir depois que Severus adormeceu.

Acordou com a mão de Severus acariciando-lhe o peito por baixo do lençol.

— Hmm... Bom dia.

Severus não respondeu, apenas engoliu em seco e fitou-o com um olhar magoado.

— Desculpe, Severus. Eu não tinha como lhe avisar. Eles estavam me seguindo. Tudo foi mais complicado do que eu esperava, levou mais tempo...

— Sh — disse Severus. — Depois você conta. Eu só quero sentir você a meu lado.

Eles ficaram aconchegados na cama por várias horas antes que Harry conseguisse sussurrar:

— Severus, o Ministério declarou você inocente.

A expressão de Severus se iluminou, mas logo ele adquiriu um ar de desconfiança.

— Como foi isso?

— A primeira coisa que fiz foi ir a Hogwarts conversar com o retrato de Dumbledore na sala dos Diretores. No retrato, Dumbledore me contou que havia guardado uma penseira com várias memórias que poderiam inocentar você em um cofre oculto num nicho dentro de um armário, ali mesmo. Ele me disse qual era o segredo do cofre, e eu tirei a penseira de lá. Aí fui até o Ministério e pedi para testemunhar em seu favor no julgamento. Só que o julgamento, que era para ser naquela semana, foi adiado por causa das novas provas que eu apresentei, e eu tive de esperar por lá. Eu fiquei na Toca. Não pude avisar você porque o Ministério estava me vigiando dia e noite.

— Entendo. Com o testemunho favorável do salvador do Mundo Mágico e as memórias da penseira de Dumbledore, o Ministério foi obrigado a me declarar inocente.

— Er, acho que é mais ou menos isso.

— Bem, eu não vou contestar o veredito...

— Ufa, ainda bem — disse Harry, com um sorriso.

— Quem diria que a sua fama um dia me ajudaria.

— Por falar na minha fama, o pessoal do Ministério me disse que, se eu quiser, eu posso prestar meus exames de NEWTs em junho mesmo sem ter freqüentado as aulas.

— Que absurdo! Eles colocam você acima de qualquer regra!

— Bem, eu recusei. Pra que vou querer me formar em Hogwarts, se nem mesmo quero mais ser Auror?

— Você agiu mal. Espero que ainda possa voltar atrás.

— Como assim? Você acabou de dizer que é um absurdo, que...

— Meu caro Gryffindor, tente pensar como um Slytherin pelo menos uma vez na vida. É importante você concluir os estudos. Isso pode lhe abrir muitas portas um dia, se você precisar.

Harry soltou um longo suspiro.

— Tudo bem. Mas você precisa me ajudar, senão eu não vou conseguir. Como vou recuperar um ano de estudo em em cinco meses?

— Você _vai_ conseguir.

— Parece que você está melhor. Mas vamos tomar café. Você ainda parece muito fraquinho.

— Está bem, mamãe.

s:S:s:S:s

À tarde, Severus voltou às suas amadas poções. Harry notou que o estoque de reserva que Severus sempre mantinha estava se esgotando, e que as encomendas se avolumavam. Para ajudar Severus, Harry foi colher ervas na floresta.

À noite, na hora de irem para a cama, Harry estava cansado, mas feliz por ver que Severus, que o esperava embaixo dos lençóis, parecia estar recuperado.

— Venha cá, Uiara.

Harry sorriu. As cobras haviam-lhe contado que Severus passava os dias à beira do lago e que havia sido seduzido pela Uiara, e quando Harry mencionara isso a Severus, ele ficara com um olhar sonhador. Harry não entendera muito bem, mas o fato de Severus estar brincando sobre isso agora lhe parecia um bom sinal.

— Eu não sou a Uiara, eu sou a Mboitatá — retrucou Harry.

— Mboitatá?

— É como as cobras me chamam, porque elas me viram naquele dia em que lancei _Avada Kedavra_ sobre mim mesmo. Viram um brilho verde saindo do meu corpo, então me chamam de Mboitatá verde.

— Elas explicaram o que é exatamente essa Mboitatá?

— É uma história complicada.

Harry terminou de tirar as roupas e entrou embaixo dos lençóis.

— Conte-me — disse Severus, virando-se de frente para Harry e descansando a mão sobre sua cintura.

— As cobras me contaram que há muito tempo houve uma noite tão comprida que pareceu que nunca mais haveria luz do dia. — Harry acariciou os cabelos de Severus, que cheiravam a xampu de jaborandi. — Na última tarde em que houve sol, desabou uma chuva forte, que durou muito tempo. Os campos foram inundados; as lagoas subiram e se juntaram. Todos os animais acabaram morrendo, a não ser Cobra Grande, a Mboiguaçu, que vivia em uma toca. Os olhos dela ficaram grandes, porque ela teve de ficar no escuro durante muito tempo. Quando não agüentava mais de fome, ela deslizou paa fora da toca. Havia muita carniça para comer. Tanta que a Mboiguaçu se deu ao luxo de só comer os olhos dos bichos. A água foi baixando, e a Cobra Grande comendo cada vez mais olhos. Comeu tantos olhos que seu corpo foi ficando transparente, clareado pelos milhares de luzinhas de tantos olhos esmagados lá dentro. Ela se transformou em um clarão sem chamas, um fogaréu azulado de luz triste e fria que saía dos olhos que ela havia comido.

— Muito interessante, essa lenda. E o que aconteceu com o resto do mundo?

— A Mboiguaçu acabou morrendo, porque os olhos não eram alimento suficiente para ela. O corpo dela se desmanchou sobre a terra. Aí a luz que estava presa dentro dela se soltou, e todas as coisas que tinham luz... as estrelas, o sol... apareceram de novo. As luzes voltaram aos seus lugares, mas a luz que não tinha para onde voltar ficou à solta, e às vezes os outros bichos a vêem, vagando pelas campinas: é a Cobra de Fogo, a Mboitatá.

— E o que aconteceria — perguntou Severus, segurando-lhe os quadris e puxando-os contra os seus — se eu me encostasse assim na Mboitatá?

— Ah... Provavelmente você iria pegar fogo.

— Então eu acho que você é mesmo a Mboitatá — Severus sussurrou ao ouvido de Harry, capturando-lhe os lábios em um beijo longo e demorado.

Harry passou uma perna por sobre as de Severus e esfregou-se contra ele, aspirando aquele cheiro que era só de Severus e que o excitava tanto. Beijaram-se outra vez, com suavidade, devagar, provando um ou outro, línguas se entrelaçando.

Severus o envolvia em seus braços agora, mãos hábeis explorando-lhe o corpo, tocando seus pontos mais sensíveis, despertando as sensações mais agradáveis. Fazia quase um mês que não transavam e, no entanto, Severus parecia querer ir enlouquecedoramente devagar. Lábios macios se moveram, descendo da boca ao pescoço, depois até a região junto ao lóbulo da orelha, que foi devidamente mordido e lambido. Harry deixou um gemido escapar e afundou nos lençóis branquinhos, sentindo-se vulnerável e ávido por mais.

A luz da vela banhou os ombros de Severus com um brilho dourado. Ele era tão bonito. Aqueles que diziam que Severus era feio nunca o haviam visto assim, como Harry estava vendo.

— Oh, Severus... Eu senti tanta saudade!

Uma expressão de dor se estampou no rosto de Severus.

— Você nunca mais vai me deixar assim, entendeu? Não importam os motivos.

Harry não podia prometer isso, então não disse nada. Severus inclinou-se e acariciou um dos mamilos de Harry com a língua, depois raspou os dentes sobre ele. Quando Harry gemeu, Severus ergueu a cabeça e o fitou, olhos negros atravessando-o até a alma. Havia fogo naqueles olhos sombrios. Fogo e desejo, o que aumentava ainda mais a paixão em Harry.

A respiração de Harry acelerou, suas costas se arquearam um pouco, os quadris se impeliram para a frente, o pênis ereto pressionou-se contra a barriga de Severus.

— Quero possuir você — murmurou Severus, em voz rouca de desejo.

— Eu pensei que você não gostava de ficar por cima.

— Você é virgem. Eu não queria machucá-lo.

— E agora você quer? — perguntou Harry, intrigado, embora continuasse se esfregando contra Severus. — Quer me machucar? Me punir porque eu o deixei aqui sozinho?

— Eu quero me vingar, sim, mas não por meio da dor. Quero fazer amor com você. Quero deixar você louco, fazê-lo gritar de prazer.

— Oh, Deus — gemeu Harry, louco de tesão.

Severus virou Harry de barriga para baixo e mordiscou-lhe o pescoço, descendo depois pelo sulco entre as costelas, acompanhando a espinha. Harry se contorcia sob ele. Quando aqueles lábios aveludados chegaram à junção das nádegas, Severus parou por um instante. Harry protestou. Severus agarrou-lhe os quadris, ergueu-os e separou-lhe as pernas.

Harry viu Severus estendendo a mão para pegar o frasco de lubrificante e aspirou o fragrante aroma de ervas silvestres. Então Severus tocou-o em seu local mais íntimo, bem de leve, e inseriu um dedo ali dentro, dando a Harry tempo para se acostumar a ele. Desde a primeira vez que haviam transado, Severus acostumara Harry à sensação de ser penetrado por seus dedos, por isso Harry não teve receio e respondeu indo em direção a Severus. O dedo de Severus penetrou mais fundo, sondando... Quando Severus tocou seu ponto mais sensível, Harry arqueou o corpo. Severus acrescentou um segundo dedo, massageando devagar, preparando-o. Inclinando-se por sobre Harry, Severus lambeu-lhe o pescoço outra vez enquanto sua mão livre descia até o peito de Harry para beliscar-lhe os mamilos já enrijescidos.

Harry sufocou um gemido no travesseiro. Severus parou de lambê-lo e removeu os dedos. Harry fechou os olhos em expectativa quando a ponta do pênis de Severus tocou-lhe a entradinha. Harry projetou-se contra ele, com coragem, e Severus penetrou-o em um único movimento suave, indo até o fundo. Tão incrivelmente fundo e, ainda assim, Harry não sentiu nenhuma dor.

Severus penetrava-o em longas estocadas. A cada nova estocada, Harry sentia a tensão crescer dentro dele, concentrando-se em seu íntimo. A mão de Severus cerrou-se ao redor de seu pênis, dedos ágeis bombeando-o, nunca aumentando a velocidade até que Harry se perdeu no ritmo de seus corpos unidos, até Harry sentir como se os dois estivessem se fundindo.

— Severus... — Harry murmurou, o coração martelando em seu peito.

— Harry.

Lábios quentes acariciaram a orelha de Harry, fazendo-o estremecer de prazer. Eles continuaram a se moverem juntos. Harry sentiu o pênis de Severus pulsar dentro de si, e cerrou os músculos. Severus soltou um gemido sobressaltado.

— Maldição, Harry, não faça isso.

Harry não acreditou: Severus estava a ponto de gozar e simplesmente parara. Aquele homem era impossível.

— Não pare — Harry conseguiu dizer.

— Quer que terminemos juntos?

— Ora, quero!

Severus impulsionou-se para dentro outra vez, uma, duas vezes, bem fundo, e então um espasmo de intenso prazer percorreu Harry ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o cálido sêmen de Severus preenchê-lo. Os longos espasmos faziam o corpo de Harry se contorcer, mas o pênis de Severus ainda estava dentro dele. Harry agarrou-se a Severus com força e eles continuaram se movendo juntos até o final.

Quando Harry conseguiu respirar de novo, Severus havia se deslocado um pouco para o lado, para não esmagá-lo. Harry segurou a mão de Severus e procurou seus olhos.

— Uh... Se isso foi a minha punição, acho que eu vou ter de me comportar mal com mais freqüência.

Severus esboçou um sorriso entre sonolento, satisfeito, tímido e, obviamente, sarcástico.

— Nesse caso, terei de ser mais severo com você e puni-lo com mais freqüência. Eu vinha sendo muito leniente com você.

— Ha! Bem, você tem quinze anos de experiência em dar detenções injustas.

— Sr. Potter, respeite-me, ou terei de puni-lo outra vez imediatamente e...

— ... você não tem tanta energia assim.

Severus bocejou.

— Vou puni-lo amanhã de manhã, então. — Severus apertou a mão de Harry e tocou o anel. — Agora que sou um homem livre outra vez, estou pensando em abrir uma filial da Pharmakon em Hogsmeade, para vender especialmente uma linha de poções que desenvolvi aqui, baseadas em ervas tropicais.

— Vai ser ótimo ter uma filial em Hogsmeade.

— Podemos passar parte do tempo lá, e outra parte aqui. Estou ganhando o suficiente para isso. E se você desaparecer outra vez, eu o encontrarei, nem que precise ir ao inferno para buscá-lo.

— Mas não pense que você me engana. Sei que não me ama. Tudo isso é fruto da sua ganância Slytherin: porque eu tenho olhos de muiraquitã, você acha que eu lhe dou sorte.

— Fico feliz que me entenda tão bem — murmurou Severus, puxando Harry para si e deitando-lhe a cabeça sobre o peito.

**Fim**

**Nota:** os locais são fictícios, baseados em locais reais. Provavelmente existem locais com esses nomes no Brasil, mas a história não é baseada neles, e sim em outros locais.

**Glossário:**

**Andirá**, o nome da cidade na história, significa "morcego" em Tupi.  
**Ipuã**, o nome da ilha na história, significa "ilha" em Tupi (ha ha).  
**japecanga** – _Smilax japecanga_, uma planta medicinal.  
**Manacá**, nome de uma praia na história, é uma planta solanácea medicinal do Brasil, da qual os indígenas extraem um suco venenoso com que embebem as pontas das setas.  
**muiraquitã **– Amuleto, em geral feito de jade. Fabricado pelas Icamiabas, uma tribo de mulheres guerreiras.


End file.
